<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Loves Me by dotH4CK3R</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435289">She Loves Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotH4CK3R/pseuds/dotH4CK3R'>dotH4CK3R</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Some angst, Still trying to figure out tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotH4CK3R/pseuds/dotH4CK3R</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz arrives early for her Azura Book Club meeting with Amity and... oh no.</p><p>She read something she definitely wasn't supposed to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lumity Oneshot Faves</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She Loves Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw//Just in case, there are moments that are based heavily on my own experiences falling towards a breakdown/panic attack and I'd rather be safe than sorry for your sakes.</p><p>Other than that, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was a mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was, quite possibly, one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> biggest mistakes she'd ever made in her life and yes that was including that one time with the macaroni in sixth grade but this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>more personal than that could have ever been.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"She's stupid and reckless and way too eager to get in over her head and sometimes it makes me want to tear my hair out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But lately I think that's just become one of the many reasons I love L--"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Oh no no no no no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn't supposed to have happened. Today was gonna be perfect! She was going to meet up with one of her absolute best friends to have their regular secret book club meeting at her secret library nook. They were gonna gush over the latest book together, maybe read aloud and act out some of their favorite scenes, come up with fan theories and debate over who else would get together because at this point Azura and Hecate were just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>obvious</span>
  </em>
  <span> about how they felt that it was really only a matter of time (maybe even the next volume!).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she'd arrived early and found the secret room empty. And then she'd noticed an open book on the desk and gotten curious and it wasn't until she'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>already read a couple lines</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she realized it wasn't just any old book. It was her </span>
  <em>
    <span>diary.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The same diary that had almost single-handedly ruined any chance of a friendship blossoming between them because she'd made the </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> mistake of reading what was inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, it had been an accident. But she had still violated her privacy and now it was happening </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> but this time it wasn't a potential friendship that could be ruined it was an actual, honest-to-goodness real and wonderful relationship with the prettiest and smartest witch on the Boiling Isles and </span>
  <em>
    <span>even worse </span>
  </em>
  <span>what she'd read wasn't just her accidentally calling one of her teachers "mom" or complaining about her siblings or anything like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nothing like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was far more private than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was that she, Amity Blight, was in love with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Luz Noceda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly if she wasn't freaking out so badly about having intruded on her friend's privacy for the second time (and the memory of how badly the first time went still fresh in her mind) she probably would have been... happy? Maybe? For a moment, probably, until she remembered the many, </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> reasons why no one liked Luz Noceda that way. Reasons that she had both thought about herself and had been said so to her face. Repeatedly. By every single crush she'd ever had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no, now was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> not the time to confront the fact that Amity lov--</span>
  <em>
    <span>like-</span>
  </em>
  <span>liked her like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was why Luz had, the moment she realized just how badly she'd messed up and with friendship on the line, rushed out of Amity's secret book nook and was now hiding somewhere between </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cooking with Abominations</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crafting Quirks Quickly: Make Your Own Friends. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sat on the ground with her back pressed against the shelves, head in her hands as she tried to calm down enough to figure out what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The obvious solution was to pretend she hadn't seen anything, that she hadn't let her insatiable curiosity get the best of her and taken a peek at Amity's </span>
  <em>
    <span>very personal, very private</span>
  </em>
  <span> thoughts. Which would have been fine, easy peasy. Except these weren't just any old private and personal thoughts. She had just read that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amity was in love with--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope! No, not gonna think about it. That just led in a circle again and confronting something Luz didn't want to think about. Back to the main issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That left admitting that she had read her diary and that left Luz nervous for a multitude of reasons. She already knew Amity was very protective of her privacy; from what she knew about her parents and how nosy Emira and Edric could be, Luz understood and did her best to respect it. Even if she toed the line occasionally. Sometimes. Okay, more often than she liked to admit, but she at least tried not to be outright invasive and be more patient about Amity opening up to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so far that seemed to be the right approach. But now she risked all of that progress and one of her most precious friendships with a beautiful and talented girl who was charming and witty and had the most amazing laugh and the way she blushed when Luz got close or babbled incoherently in her general vicinity was so cute plus that dance at Grom--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh cramity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did that mean... the one Amity was afraid of rejecting her was...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that meant... what Luz had said, after offering to go as her Grom date instead...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz suddenly found the idea of hiding in her cat hoodie for the rest of eternity </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span> very tempting. Unfortunately that would do nothing to change her current situation nor resolve Amity's apparent feelings for her, so she resisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So here she was, stuck between a rock and a hard place. Luz knew, oh she knew it would probably be all too easy to pretend she had seen nothing, to just wait for Amity to arrive first, notice the diary she'd left out, and hide it before Luz got a chance to so much as peek at what she'd written. Amity didn't know that Luz knew, and then she could just put what she'd read out of mind and things would go back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the longer she sat there, the more Luz found that no, she didn't want to just forget. She didn't want to pretend. Because as scary as it was, as much as Luz felt that something had to be wrong and Amity was mistaken about her and she didn't deserve the witchling's affections, the fact was that Amity had practically said herself that she... that Amity loves her. Is in love with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there felt something inherently wrong with the idea that she could just pretend she didn't know, because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> know now and there was no way that knowledge wasn't going to affect how she acted around the witch. Because Luz herself, maybe, probably... oh who was she kidding. There was no point denying it now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She liked Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span>-liked Amity. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since she had stumbled upon Amity reading to the children, the first time she had seen her softer side that she'd had to hide, Luz had found herself increasingly drawn to her. Amity was smart, beyond a doubt, but she worked hard to be at the top of her classes, diligently practicing her magic each and every day. She was brave and kind, willing to put herself through the pain and doubt to become a better person and prove it to others and herself. She was a dork that loved Azura as much as Luz did, had a great sense of humor and laughed at all of Luz's jokes, had a smile that filled Luz's heart whenever she saw it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could she not feel this way about her, after all she'd seen?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she'd been hiding the realization from herself just as much as she was still trying to deny that Amity loved her. And though the memories were still there, of failed crushes, mocking laughter, jeering taunts about why she could never be loved... they lacked the bite they'd had, as she thought more about Amity, memories of their time spent together pushing the bad memories aside. They weren't gone, of course, not completely; there was no way to do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if she allowed herself the room to believe that maybe, just maybe, that Amity really did see something in her worth loving, that Amity wasn't wrong and even maybe, just maybe, that she, Luz Noceda, was absolutely deserving of the witch's love, she felt... happy. Warm. Scared still, but a little more optimistic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, she'd fess up to her mistake. She would have to apologize and beg forgiveness and anything it took to make up to Amity for breaking her trust but it would be worth it. And then she would tell Amity her little secret in return. Because as scary as it was to know that Amity loved her and thought that she might be wrong, it was even scarier to think that Amity might be thinking something similar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That Amity believed she didn't deserve Luz's love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory of Grom sprang to mind, clear as day, of when Grometheus had taken on the appearance of Amity's worst fear. No, Luz realized, had taken on </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> form, and torn Amity's note. Never before that moment, even when she had found Amity that night before Grom, had she ever seen the witch look so... defeated. Like the world had crumbled out beneath her and she was barely hanging on. Luz never wanted to see that look on Amity's face again, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn't want to be the one who made her feel that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she stood, took a breath, and let it out. Took another breath, let it out. Inhale, exhale, until her nerves had calmed enough for her to leave the apparent safety of the bookshelves. Luz went from one side of the library back to the other, heading straight for (rather ironically now, she realized) the romance section. Confirming that no one was around, Luz tugged on a book and slipped through the moment the bookshelf had made an opening wide enough for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And felt her heart stop in her chest when she saw Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The green-haired witch hadn't noticed her yet, sitting at her desk with her back to Luz. She didn't appear to be writing or anything, and as Luz approached she realized Amity was reading her diary. Or at least, one page of it. The same page Luz had seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz nervously cleared her throat and the witch sprang to her feet, startled by the sudden sound and whirling around to face her. Upon realizing who it was, a blush enveloped Amity's face and she hurriedly set her diary down; without closing or hiding it, Luz realized faintly, but soon her full attention was drawn back to the other girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luz! You're b--here! You're here. Well, I mean, of course you are, we'd planned to meet here after all and it's time for the book club," Amity rambled, her blush seeming to deepen with each word until she finally managed to get her mouth under control and snapped it shut. An awkward moment of silence fell between them and Luz realized she'd been staring at Amity far too long now, a blush of her own warming her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah! Azura Book Club, that's why we're here," Luz said, trying to muster her usual energy and enthusiasm and somewhat missing the mark. Unfortunately Amity seemed to notice this and another awkward silence fell. Luz took a deep breath to try and steady her nerves, not noticing Amity doing the same thing, and they both ended up speaking at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen, I--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's something--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped, realized the other was speaking, staring at each other for a moment before breaking out into nervous giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, you go--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should let you--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once more they spoke, and once more they stopped as they repeated their mistake. Once again they laughed, feeling the awkward tension dissipating with it. There was still a strange, nervous energy in the air between them, a weird feeling of anticipation, but it was getting easier to speak now. Amity held up a hand before Luz could, a small smile on her face as she gestured for the human to speak first. Luz nodded, her mouth suddenly dry as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I, um, I have a small confession to make. I was here earlier, before when we'd agreed to meet up," Luz admitted, steeling her resolve and keeping her eyes locked on Amity's, "and I saw your diary. I-It was an accident, I didn't realize it was your diary until..." She trailed off, her courage failing her for a moment as she felt guilt pouring through her. "I... I read what it said. On that page."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her guilt worsened as she watched Amity's expression change. She looked... scared. She could see Amity's pointed ears drooping, her body trembling, could see how she chewed her lip as she awaited the rest of what Luz had to say. But their eyes continued to gaze into each other, deep pools of chocolate meeting shining pools of gold, and Luz thought she saw something else in Amity's eyes. Determination, perhaps, or resolve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever it was, seeing it helped bolster Luz and she continued to speak. "I know now that you... how you feel about me. But I..." Luz felt her momentary resolve crumbling, felt her breath hitch in her throat as old uncertainties threw themselves to the forefront of her mind. Again, she could hear the mocking echoes of rejection taunting her, whispering to her every reason why no one liked her, that she was a weirdo and a loner and oh wow you like me gross why would I actually like you back stay away freak such a loser what's wrong with you weirdo freak nobody will </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> love you--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luz.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" A voice broke through her thoughts, soft and anxious, but concerned. The world snapped back into focus and once more she found herself staring into Amity's golden eyes. She could feel Amity's hands gripping her arms, holding her as though she was scared she would disappear. She realized she was crying, could feel large, wet tears rolling down her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a mistake. She should've just pretended not to see anything after all. Then maybe she wouldn't be making Amity so worried, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this was just like her hurting someone she cared about and letting her down and she could be happy and smiling and enjoying their time together and instead she was just--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luz!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" This time a more insistent voice broke through and Luz felt herself enveloped in a warmth that wrapped around her, pulling her close and breathing softly into her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luz." Soft again, yet somehow more insistent than before. Luz could feel Amity trembling, could feel her arms tighten slightly as she held her close. As though afraid she was going to disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," she heard Amity say softly, her breath tickling her ear. "I'm so sorry Luz, I didn't... I didn't think you'd get hurt like this. I was being stupid and selfish and I shouldn't have done it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Done... what?" Luz asked, her voice just as soft. It felt hard to speak, but she had to. She needed to. "You didn't do anything Amity. It's my fault. I... I should have known better than to read your diary. I--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I left it out on purpose," Amity said, cutting off Luz's words. Her trembling grew worse and Luz felt something hot and wet drip onto her neck. "I was... tired of it, Luz. I wanted to tell you for so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>long but every time I thought about it or tried to say something... it terrified me. So I left my diary out, on that specific page, and I knew you'd get curious and take a look and I thought that maybe if you knew how I felt about you then maybe... I don't know. Maybe I was hoping knowing would make you confess first if you did like me, or turn me down, or something, and it would be finally done and over with. I'd finally know for sure how you felt about me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I didn't mean to hurt you, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to hurt you. And now..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amity.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Now it was Luz's turn to break through and she wrapped her arms around Amity and held her close. She held her as though to reassure her she was not going to disappear. "You didn't hurt me. I know you would never hurt me on purpose. And yeah, maybe leaving your diary out like that to get me to read it wasn't the best choice, but I still should've known better than to even look at it. Especially after what happened last time I accidentally read your diary. We almost didn't become friends because I did something that hurt you like that. And now..." Once more she felt her breath hitch in her throat, but this time, holding Amity and being held by her, she was able to push on and say what she needed to say. What she wanted to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And now I care about you too much. Like, way too much. I don't want to risk losing you or your trust. I saw in your diary how you feel and now I know, but... I still want to hear it from you. It's still hard for me to believe that you could possibly feel like that towards someone like me. And it's scary. Really, really scary, because of how </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel about you. So... please, Amity?" Luz reluctantly pulled back from their embrace and Amity did too, just as reluctant. But she still took the witch's hands in hers, met her gaze with her own, and felt the world fall away until all she was aware of was the girl before her. "Let me hear it from you, and not just from your diary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity looked nervous. Anxious, even. She took a long, shuddering breath to steady her nerves, her grip tightening as she held Luz's hands, as though drawing strength from the connection. But her eyes never looked away from Luz's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luz... I..." She faltered and Luz squeezed her hands reassuringly. This seemed to help, as Amity soon spoke up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were an enigma, at first. A human trying to learn magic, causing chaos and trouble everywhere you went. At first I didn't want anything to do with you, I thought that you'd ruin everything I'd worked so hard for. But after our duel and even more after what happened during the Wailing Star and at the Knee, I got to see that you were more than that. You get yourself into trouble but only because you want to help, you try so hard to make things better for everyone around you. You are so open and honest and just... you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't the greatest person when we met. I still don't think I am. I've done terrible, mean things and hurt people and I've got a long way to go to make up for all that. But you inspire me, Luz." Amity smiled, a true, genuine smile full of adoration and love that blew Luz away, left her reeling even as it sent a warm tingling through her. "You helped me realize that I could become a better person. And when I'm with you, I feel it too. That I'm not as bad as I think I am. That being kind isn't weak. I... I love being with you, Luz. I love every minute we get to spend together. I love doing magic with you, reading our favorite books together, even the stupid, reckless things you throw yourself into, I love throwing myself into it with you. Because I get to see more of the person you are Luz. Because...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time seemed to slow to a standstill for Luz. Knowing that Amity loved her, loved her as more than just a friend, was one thing, but to hear it directly from her on top of everything she'd just said, the reasons </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>she loved Luz, it sparked a warm, burning sensation that coursed through her body like wildfire. The whispers and echoes that haunted her were still there, but they seemed... muffled, somehow, hanging on the very edges of her awareness. She knew she'd have to deal with them eventually, that they were just waiting for an opportunity to intrude upon her thoughts and bring her crashing down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But right now she was more focused on the girl before her, the girl that </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> her and meant it with every fiber of her being. A girl that fidgeted under her intense stare, yet still refused to look away, waiting for Luz's response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amity, I..." Luz faltered a moment, but only a moment and felt her resolve strengthen. Amity had poured her heart out to her, saying more than Luz had asked from her, had said so much to make Luz understand just how much she meant to her. There was no way she could do any less. Amity deserved nothing less than to understand just how much she meant to Luz. She shoved aside the lingering doubts that tried to intrude upon her thoughts, focusing only on Amity, on </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> feelings for her, and dug deep into her heart and soul for the words she wanted to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're an amazing witch. You're so good at magic and sports and just so, so smart that I feel lucky just being able to sit next to you in Abominations class! I didn't know anything about you when I first saw you, but after the Witch's Duel, after you undid the Oath, I began </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know more about you. And then I saw you reading to those kids at the library and I just... at that moment, more than ever, I thought I saw who the real Amity might be and wanted to get to know you. Be your friend. And I did. I got to know you better than I ever thought I would. Better than I'd ever gotten to know anyone, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never been, well, popular," Luz admitted, feeling a pang in her heart. As though she noticed, Amity squeezed her hands, encouraging her to go on. "Back home, I'm the weirdo that nobody likes, the loser who doesn't have any real friends. But now I do have friends. I have wonderful, amazing friends that actually like me! I have King, Willow and Gus, Viney, Jerbo, and Barcus, Ed and Em... and you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. I never thought someone like you who's popular and smart and just so amazing would want to be around someone like me, let alone have feelings for me. It's... it's still a little hard to believe. Even after everything you've told me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But hearing you say it, telling me how you feel... I want you to know how I feel too. Because I know how scary it is, not knowing how the person you like feels about you. Being scared that you might ruin everything and never get to spend time with them again." She let go of one of her hands, resting a palm against Amity's cheek, looking deeply into her eyes as she summoned every scrap of emotion, all her feelings to pour into her next words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Amity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, carefully, as though something might break if they moved too fast, they drew closer to each other. They closed their eyes and Luz could feel Amity's breath on her lips. They were mere centimeters away from each other, their distance drawing to practically zero, when a thought struck Luz and she pulled away, looking at Amity guiltily. "Um... c-can I kiss you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the deadpan stare Amity was giving her, Luz began to babble nervously, "Well it's just that I really want to make sure you want to I mean not that I don't want to but consent is important right and I really don't want to make you uncomfortable so I--mmph!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her rambling was interrupted as Amity abruptly leaned in, giving her a short, brief kiss that left Luz a flustered, blushing mess. It wasn't much, just a quick press of their lips together, but it was still a kiss. Amity giggled at Luz's expression, glad that for once she wasn't the one being a complete disaster even as she flushed red all the way to the tips of her ears. She expertly hid her embarrassment at her boldness by pulling Luz into a tight embrace, no longer worried that the human might disappear. "You're such a dork, Luz."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz chuckled at that, returning Amity's embrace, enjoying the feeling of love and affection that washed over her even as she returned it in kind. "But I'm your dork now. So you'll just have to get used to it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm I suppose I shall." Amity drew back a bit, smiling slyly at Luz even as her blush deepened at what she was about to do next. "And I'll enjoy every minute of it," she said, softly, meaningfully, as she drew Luz in for another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be a long time before they felt any need to let go of each other, basking in each other's love and reassurance that they could handle whatever came next for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally meant to be a fluffy, maybe piney sort of fic but I guess my brain had other thoughts. I should practice by writing more one-shots.</p><p>Anyways, if you're a writer, artist, musician, or even just a fan, I'd like to extend an invitation over to The Good Witch Society server over on Discord! We've got a bunch of creatives here who love to help and support each other, with opportunities to seek out collabs or even just see what some of your favorite fic writers might be up to! It's a very supportive community that's been built up there, so come join the fun! And remember: "Be gay, do witchcraft."</p><p>https://discord.gg/sX8BVjN8r7</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>